Every Light in Like a Promise
by familyofthieves
Summary: One night was all it took to change their future and turn their world upside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am back with another new fic! I have fallen in love with Timeless and this little idea came into my head and never left. I don't exaclty have a plan for it, but if you have read any of my other stuff it probably will end up along those lines. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Timeless or these characters.**

* * *

With the way her life had been for over a year now she should have known that nothing was simple, not even one perfect night. Of course everything fell to pieces shortly after they got home, but not even that was the real kicker in all things that had gone wrong in her life since that night she got the call.

All she wanted to do was move on from that night and remember it as the beautiful dream that it was. Something to make those lonely nights a little bit easier when she knew he was only a few rooms away with his wife.

Fate, if that's even what you could call it, seemed to have other plans. She knew she should have gotten a new prescription for her birth control, but it wasn't like she was in a relationship at the time or had any plans to have sex. When it ran out she figured she would have some time before needing to suck it up and find a way to get more, but her period hadn't shown up and she figured the longer she could wait the better.

That was until that one night in 1941. It hadn't crossed either of their minds, they were too in the moment and did not want to risk someone walking in on them to even question or think about protection. It was only a one night event after all, but apparently that's all that they needed.

When her period continued not to come it didn't bother her. She had been on birth control for years and had heard stories of how long it could take a body to go back to normal function. Plus with the added stress of her job it made sense, plus made her life easier, when it continued not to show.

It was other symptoms that led her down that path of wonder. Most of them she quickly wrote off as consequences of her job like fatigue and soreness, but the constant state of feeling like she was about to throw up was the one that made her most worried. She had gotten used to time travel at this point and she didn't feel the jolt in her stomach as much when they landed, but one day it came back and never went away.

It was hard hiding it from the team, especially when they lived in such tight quarters, but she somehow managed to sneak away in the bunker or field after they would land before anyone noticed how sick she was.

She had to keep up appearances as well since she didn't want anyone to suspect something was wrong. She continued to have her nightcap on the couch; only the bottle everyone thought was filled with alcohol was actually filled with water. She might not have known the answer, but she didn't want to risk anything especially with her luck.

It was getting harder to keep her secret. Not that she was showing yet, thankfully she still had a while before that, but she needed to share her situation with someone before she burst. It was hard to figure out who to tell though. The reason for her predicament was the obvious answer, but she didn't want to bother him and ruin his happy marriage. While she loved her two other friends, she knew they couldn't keep a secret from one another and did not want sympathy looks from them.

Her options were slim in the present, which is why when the opportunity in the past came up she took it. She felt bad telling the younger version of her boss about her predicament, especially after over loading her with information, but she was the only one who would understand and help her when she got home.

Right as they were saying goodbye and when her best friend was out of earshot she pulled the younger version in extra close and whispered into her ear "I think I'm pregnant."

When she pulled away she saw the worry in the other woman's face and felt guilty about throwing this at her, but she took the news in stride as the information sunk in and the potential mother knew she had made the right decision in who to confide in.

The team arrived back to the present with the usual excitement after a successful mission. Her boss and friend pulled the girls into a group hug happy and grateful for saving her life and family.

When the other member of the trio walked away the older woman pulled her in close, similar to what she had done 30 years ago, and whispered into her ear "the test is waiting for you."

She pulled away from the hug and nodded her head understanding and thankful that the older woman had planned for her. The fear really set in now. Before when it was hypothetical she could push the emotions down and pretend that nothing was happening, but now that the answer was here she was terrified.

"I'll be here for you no matter what the results are." Her friend said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you."

"Now go take it before you chicken out. Just think of it like ripping off a Band-Aid."

"Ripping off a Band-Aid got it." She repeated, but had no signs of moving.

Her friend gave her a gentle push in the direction of the bathroom and she finally started to move. She walked slowly, but with a purpose just in case someone saw her. She still didn't want to alert anyone when the answer she had been waiting for was so close at hand. There was still a chance the test would come back negative and it was all just stress or a weird case of the flu.

She found the box underneath her toiletries and quickly changed and snuck it into the pocket of an oversized sweatshirt. She walked in the direction of the bathroom checking over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. The test burned a hole in her pocket and weighed her down making the short walk feel extra long.

Once she was safely inside and the door lock did she pull out the box and finally got a good look at it. It seemed almost anticlimactic that this little stick would give her the answer, that this little stick would tell her the fate of her future.

She read the instructions multiple times, even though it was pretty self explanatory. She just needed something concrete to hold onto and give her a little sense of control. Directions she could follow, the rest she wasn't so sure of.

Waiting was hardest part, which she found funny because waiting was what she had been doing since the moment the idea popped into her head. But these three minutes felt so much longer than all those weeks of wondering.

The timer on her phone went off and she took a big inhale before looking at the white stick. In big black bold letters read pregnant and she instantly dropped the test. She knew that was going to be the answer, but she still hoped it wasn't true.

All the emotions that she had tried to keep in since the day she got the phone call finally came out. She curled up into a ball on the dirty floor of the bathroom and cried, the positive test right beside her. She didn't know what she was going to do. How was she supposed to raise a child when she spent half her time in the past with a father who was married to another woman?

Pounding was what woke her from her stupor and she paused out of fear of being caught.

"Lucy!" Called the woman on the other side of the door. "It's Denise please let me in."

She pushed herself off the floor glad that it was the one person who knew her secret and not another member of the team. As she unlocked the door she tried to have a brave face, but as soon as she saw the woman who had become like a mother to her, she completely lost it. She flung herself into her arms and cried even harder than before.

The older woman didn't ask any questions, she knew what the test said from the reaction, and quietly pulled them both into the bathroom and relocked the door. Together they sunk back down to the floor where she continued to hold her close and let her cry.

When the tears finally stopped she asked the burning question, "it's Wyatt's isn't it?"

She nodded her head in agreement, there was no use hiding who the father was at this point.

"When?"

"1941, when we went to save Citizen Kane. We were going to keep it a secret till the right moment since we're technically coworkers, but then Jessica came back and...and..."

The tears threatened to start again, but the older woman quickly shushed her not need anymore of an explication.

"What am I going to do?"

"I'll find a way to sneak you out and take you to a doctor to make sure everything is fine, especially after all your little travels."

Another fear struck her, she hadn't questioned what all their time travel meant on the baby. She prayed that nothing was wrong; she could never forgive herself if there was.

"But what am I going to do after that?" She asked again.

"I don't know, but I promise we'll figure out it." She paused before continuing, "but you should really tell Wyatt."

"I can't." She quickly said.

"Why not? He's the father, he deserves to know."

She quickly shot up, "I can't tell him! Not after I told him to stay with Jessica and I know how happy he is now that she is alive. I don't want to be that girl who ruins a marriage because of one night. I can't be that girl! I can't!"

The older woman quickly pulled her back in before a full panic attack struck. "It's okay, you don't have to do it now, but you're going to have to tell him eventually. You're going to begin to show and it will be harder to keep it a secret."

"I know." She whispered.

After a few minutes of silence she sat up again and looked at her friend, "aren't you supposed to be at family night?"

"My family can wait a little bit longer, I saw the way you walked in here and knew you needed me more."

"Thank you." She said truly meaning it.

"It was the least I could do after you saved my family." She smiled and then continued, "you are going to make an excellent mother Lucy. No matter what comes from this, know that will always be true."

She gave a small smile, the simple words were exactly what she needed to hear. There was so much still unknown, but she took comfort in knowing that her friend believed in her.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed and still she did not confront him. There was never a perfect moment to pull him aside and share the news, or at least that's what she told herself. They were always either on a mission on trapped in the bunker where his actual wife lived with them. It wasn't like she could pull him aside when she was in the living space with them without drawing suspicion.

During a team meeting, one that did not involve the other woman, she almost built up the courage to tell him, especially after they saw the Rittenhouse pictures of her. But just when she didn't think couldn't get worse, he dropped the bomb that his wife was pregnant. It took all her strength not to pass out.

She continued to sit there is shock unsure of what to say or do. There was no way she was going to tell him now, how could she? It would be like she was trying to show up his wife and make him choose between the two of them and their babies. Plus she knew he would choose the other woman, and she couldn't take that rejection again.

All she wanted to do was slink back into her bedroom and curl up onto her bed with no intention of over coming out again. Maybe she could talk to her boss and figure out a way to continue to hide the pregnancy and baby from everyone; it was starting to seem like the most logical option. It would be tough, but she was sure they could find a way to make it work.

Deep down she knew her boss wouldn't go along with the plan and would probably threaten to tell the father herself if she didn't straighten up and do it herself. Which actually didn't seem like a bad idea either, it would save her the humiliation of having to do it herself.

Of course she didn't have that option since the alarm blared alerting them that it was time for another jump back in time. At least she had already gone to the doctor who had let her that she did indeed have a baby growing inside her and better yet was very healthy and growing according to standards. It was a huge weight off of her shoulders when she learned that news. Plus she could continue on with these missions knowing that no harm would come to her or her child.

She pushed herself up from her chair, plastered on her best neutral face and followed her team into the main room to see where they would be off to next. For now she had to push her baby and her problems from her mind and just focus on saving the world. It was a lot easier to do before she had taken that test, before she'd gone to the doctor who had given her pictures that were well hidden so no one could accidently find them. This baby was always on her mind now and it took a lot out of her to make herself forget about it when she was around others.

Somehow this concrete knowledge also made her secret even harder to keep. She almost blurted it out so many times, both in the past and the present to her friends and the father. Of course when they all learned that his wife actually was Rittenhouse it was nearly impossible to keep it to herself. But she knew it was not the time or place to share, especially when he was hurting so much, they had a friend to save, and they weren't really on the best of speaking terms.

They failed their mission though, sure they had saved who they went back to the past for, but they lost a member of their team. Not to mention her mother was killed and she had gotten beaten up badly by their enemy.

She saw the worried look of her boss as she saw her bruised face and as she walked past her she whispered, "I'm getting you a doctor."

She nodded her head in agreement and continued to walk away. No one would be suspicious of her face being looked at, but they both knew that more was needed than a few bandages and an ice pack.

They already had a room in place in the back of the bunker for these special appointments; her friend had set it up shortly after her first doctor's appointment. No one ever went that far back so it was easy to store the equipment and sneak in the doctor. That is exactly where she went to and sat upon the simple cot waiting for her arrival.

They told the doctor as little as possible, just enough that she was able to check the baby properly but not draw suspicion to what really happened in the bunker. She mostly laid back and listened, she didn't trust herself to speak afraid that she would burst into tears after all they had been through these past few days.

The doctor let them know that the baby was still doing well and she counted her lucky stars. After all she had put her body through since she had gotten pregnant it was truly amazing that her baby was still thriving.

"You're baby is a fighter just like their parents." her friend said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

She gave her a small smile and a chuckle. Her baby really was a fighter, just like them, not willing to let anything get in the way at a chance at a good life.

Once she'd gotten the all clear from the doctor and an ice pack she was on her way back to the main part of the bunker. It was hard to decide where to go, everything reminded her of the member of their team that they lost and all she wanted to do right now as not think.

Somehow her wondering ended up in the hallway, which is exactly where he found her not too long after. The last thing she expected to hear from him in that moment was a declaration of love.

"I'm pregnant." was her only response, "You're the father." she quickly added before he could start questioning.

Now it was her turn to watch his mouth drop in shock. She felt an odd sort of satisfaction to see him react this way. After the weeks of turmoil he put her through, it was about time she got to do the same to him.

She could see the gears turning in his brain as he tried to process what she just told him, but before he could get a word out a huge gust of wind filled the space. They both jumped up and ran as they saw another lifeboat appear out of thin air.

As glad as she was that she didn't have to keep her secret anymore, she hadn't fully prepared herself for the conversation that had to happen after. She actually welcomed the distraction of this new lifeboat if it meant not having to talk about it. She quickly changed her mind though as she saw the two figures appear in the door. There was no way she was going to put this baby in the back of her mind now, not with her future self standing right in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the initial shock wore off and all the questions of how this meeting was possible the group assembled in a more comfortable location. Their future selves got right to the point of the plan they had been working on for years and exactly how their present selves were needed.

She watched the pair closely looking for hints at what her life will, or was it would, be like in the not so distant future. Both of them were much more serious and didn't allow for fluff or side conversations, which made them harder for her to read.

They really did have everything planned out though; from everything that they hoped would happen to everything that could go wrong. Any question a team member had they were able to easily answer. It was clear this was all the future team had been thinking about since that fateful day in Chinatown.

Once everyone was confident and comfortable with the plan they decided to call it a night. Tomorrow they would set everything in motion, but for now they needed to rest especially after the day they had.

As everyone moved towards their respected bedrooms he pulled her back and whispered into her ear, "You're taking my bed tonight, there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch."

Any other day she would have been grateful to have her old bed back, but tonight she was annoyed.

"You can't tell me where to sleep." She shot back.

"Lucy I'm just trying…"

"No you don't get to Lucy me. You can't suddenly start to care just because I told you I'm pregnant."

"I never stopped caring about you."

"You had a funny way of showing it."

"I know I screwed up horribly, but I want to fix it Lucy. We're going to have a baby!" he sat back down as the words resonated with him again. "We're going to have a baby."

She sat down next to him, "yeah we are."

The meeting was the first time in days that she had forgotten about her pregnancy. In all the confusion of meeting their future selves and the excitement of having a plan to get their friend back it was easy for both of them to forget about their conversation right before the lifeboat landed.

"How long have you known?" he asked after a moment.

"Since we came back from 1981, Agent Christopher bought me a test and then took me to the doctor's the next day."

"You've known about this for weeks and didn't tell me?" his voice started to rise again.

"I'm sorry, but I never found an ideal moment to tell you! Especially not when your wife was always by your side, or you know when she announced when she was pregnant."

"You're right, I'm sorry." He sighed, "It's just a lot to take in right now."

"Tell me about it."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm pretty sure we're going to have a baby."

"I know that, but I mean after we have the baby. This isn't the most ideal place or environment to raise a kid. Plus all the time traveling…wait should you even by traveling in the lifeboat? You said you went to the doctor's was everything okay?"

She quickly grabbed his hand before he could spiral too far. "Yes everything is fine. We told the doctor I have a high-risk job, but didn't go into detail. She said that so far our baby is healthy and thriving."

He leaned back against his chair in relief, it was the exact same reaction she had when she had learned the same news.

"May I?" he asked, his eyes darting back and forth between her eyes and her stomach.

She nodded her head knowing exactly what he wanted to do and thankful that he asked before he touched. Gently he reached out his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach his eyes wide in awe. She couldn't help but smile; this is what she had been dreaming about since the idea came into her head. The dream that she didn't let herself to dwell on for long knowing it could never come true, until now.

"I can't believe this came from one time." He whispered.

"From what I remember it was more than just one time." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled and she watched his eyes shine as he remembered their night together. "I guess we did have a fair amount of chances for this to happen."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess now we'll just have to take it one day at a time." He thought aloud not taking his hand off her stomach.

"Yeah, one day at a time. We'll figure this out, we always do. And tomorrow starts with saving Rufus."

The two shared a smile before he said, "If that's where we're starting at you really need to get to bed. We have a long couple of days ahead of us, plus you're growing a baby. You really need your sleep."

He stood up from the chair and offered her a hand up, which she happily took. As they walked down the hallway to her bedroom he didn't let go. The other woman who shared the room was not present, they both knew she was not going to follow orders and had probably gotten started on her part of the plan.

She walked over to the bed and lied down not realizing how tired she was until that very moment. She felt him pull the blankets over her and gently tuck them in around her.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she mumbled already half way under.

"I'll take the couch, I deserve it after all. If you need anything please come get me or send Jiya if you can't."

She nodded her head in agreement and fully closed her eyes allowing the pull of sleep to finally wash over her.

She woke up in the middle of the night with a start. It took her a few moments to collect herself and realize the cause. Her stomach gurgled uncomfortably and she curled herself into a tight ball hoping to make it stop, but it only got worse.

As quickly as she had awoken she was out of the room and into the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Her morning sickness had been all over the place, especially with the time traveling, but this was the first time it had woken her up.

She sat next to the toilet catching her breath and waiting to see what her stomach decided. Once she was sure she was not going to get sick again she got up from her spot and went over to the sink to wash the awful taste from her mouth.

She was about to head back to her room and try and go back to sleep when a voice from behind her said, "Morning sickness huh?"

She jumped out of fear and quickly turned around to see her future self standing behind her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I heard you make a run for it and knew there could only be one reason for that."

She continued to stand there in shock trying to process everything. She still wasn't used to seeing her future self, granted it hadn't even been a full 24 hours since her arrival. Then of course she knew about the morning sickness, which made sense since it was her future self. Suddenly all the pieces fit together.

"You have a baby...my baby." She thought aloud.

"Come with me." Her future self grabbed her hand and led her back to the bedroom.

The room was thankfully empty. Her friend was mostly likely still at the computer working on the plan, and the baby's father must have left sometime after she had fallen asleep.

The pair sat down on her bed and she immediately asked, "so I...we...really do have a baby."

"Yes we do." She smiled, "though not so much a baby where I come from, more of a toddler."

"Wow."

Unconsciously she put her hands to her very flat stomach. Yes she had tons of evidence to point out the pregnancy, but it still did not feel real, other than the constant need to throw up of course.

"I don't envy where you are right now, the first trimester sucks. But I can promise it will get better."

"Even with all the time traveling?"

She laughed, "No that part never gets better."

"And the time travel doesn't..." she started finally stating her worse fear to the one person who fully understood and could answer the burning question she had since the moment the test was positive.

"Nothing out of the ordinary yet."

"So the baby is healthy."

Her future self's eyes shown with such love and pride, "very healthy and so perfect."

She leaned back against the wall with a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"That's your only question about the baby? You don't even want to know the gender?"

"What like you were going to tell me? I don't want to ruin or change anything about our future. Plus you know we always wanted to be surprised about the gender."

Her other self laughed again, "yeah we did. Well if that's all you need to know you should go back to sleep. Trust me you need as much rest as possible. I will let you know we have a mostly uneventful pregnancy, but growing a baby isn't easy."

Now it was her turn to laugh, "thanks again for talking."

"Anytime." She pushes herself off the bed and headed towards the door. "Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Lucy." She parroted back.

The two shared one final smile before the door was closed and each woman was left to try and get some more sleep before the sun came up. With the knowledge that the future of her baby was bright she laid back down with her hands still over her stomach and a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The plan was relatively simple, or at least on paper. Their future selves would give the past team the blue prints and guidance to update their lifeboat so that they could travel back to 1888 and save their friend before he got shot. The team was split up into two groups, group A working on updating the lifeboat and group B working on the tactical plan to actually go in and grab their friend.

Their future selves and team had done their best to remember all the details of that day, but over the years it had grown a little blurry. The day for them though was still fresh on their minds and they were able to easily fill in all the small details to make sure that everything ran smoothly. There was no room for mistakes on this mission; everything had to be accounted for because they would not get a second chance.

The group worked around the clock mapping, writing, and typing in codes. There was little time to rest, none of them wanted to waste time on saving their friend. She did not find it as easy to stay awake as the others and often times found herself nodding off. She could see the worried look in his eyes every time that she yawned or fought to keep her eyes opened. But he kept his mouth shut knowing they were not at that place yet where he could play worried father and that she would not listen to his request anyway.

She still wasn't ready to share her news with the group, something that the baby's father agreed on. They wanted everyone's attention focused on the mission to the past and not on their future. Thankfully no one questioned her exhaustion since they were all running on fumes and it wasn't unusual for someone to crash mid meeting. It was only their future selves who knew the truth.

There was an unspoken understanding when the four were planning alone. Her future self knew first hand how exhausted she had been during the first trimester and he too had lived through his partner's suffering. They never questioned when she suddenly fled out of the room, but did nudge him to follow after her with a glass of water. It was also during these meetings that she was more likely to fall asleep and later wake up to find herself in bed.

Their meetings were the only times where she let go of the act. She didn't have to pretend like she was her normal self and hide her symptoms. It was much easier on her mind and body when they were planning alone and preferred that than being with the entire team.

The day finally came when the plan was complete. The lifeboat was updated and ready to be taken out on its maiden voyage. The group had gone over the plans countless times until they had each step memorized along with backup options in case something went wrong.

They decided it would be best if the pair plus their enemy turned team member joined them. As much as they would have preferred it to be just the two of them, there wasn't enough time to teach either of them how to pilot the lifeboat. Plus having an extra set of hands who knew how to fire a gun and fight wasn't bad either. The duo would do most of the work and talking, but he would be in the shadows not far behind observing and making sure the coast was clear for them to complete the mission.

Once their future selves were positive that they had done all they could and that the mission would be successful it was time for them to go back to their present. They did not want to confuse or miss out on memories and details by staying in the past. Plus, she had whispered into her past self's ear, she didn't want to have contradicting memories with their child.

The present team watched as the future pair climbed into their lifeboat. It was strange watching them go and she found it even stranger not having them around. As confusing as it was having her future self present, it was comforting to see the older woman and know that certain parts of her life were going to be okay, mainly the baby.

They waited a full 24 hours before putting the plan into place. They wanted to give their future selves enough time to travel home and give themselves the rest they desperately needed. She didn't think she would be able to sleep that night, though she couldn't tell if the knots in her stomach were from the anticipation of the next day or morning sickness. But as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out, her need for sleep beat out the nerves she felt.

She woke up feeling rested, still tired, but not the level of exhaustion she had been feeling. For once her stomach was clam too as if the baby knew the importance of the day. She knew it was bound to come back as soon as they jumped in the lifeboat, but she was going to enjoy the moment.

She headed into the kitchen intent on making herself some tea and toast. It wasn't surprising to see that he was already up, but what did make her heart jump was that he had already prepared her breakfast.

"Thanks" she smiled and took the mug and plate from him.

She sat down at the table ready to enjoy the peaceful moment before the chaos started.

He sat down next to her, a cup of coffee in hand and said, "I don't like this."

"Which part?" She asked. After all there were many pieces of the plan that he might not like.

"You traveling back to that date."

"I'm not a big fan out either, but it has to be me. We need to save Rufus…together."

"Yeah, but Lucy you're pregnant!"

"I know that! But there is no other option. Plus our future selves didn't seem to have a problem with me going and they're the ones who already have the kid."

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it. I know my future self wasn't a big fan of it either. What if we do something that puts the baby at risk?"

"I talked to my future self too and she seemed pretty positive that our baby is going to be fine." She looked into his eyes and could sense that he was still not comfortable with the idea. She grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze. "Look I'm scared too, there is still so much we don't know, but I have to trust our future selves that they knew what they were doing when they created this plan. They wouldn't put our child at risk if they knew something would happen. Plus you and Flynn will be there to protect me if anything does happen, which it won't! We've gone over it countless times and have thought and prepared for each variable that could change. We're ready for this Wyatt. We're ready to save Rufus."

He continued to look down at where their hands were clasped and intertwined their fingers. She could see the gears churning in his head and he thought of a counter argument. Quickly she took their hands and placed them on her stomach to remind him of their future.

"I want you to stay behind me the entire time. You are not to go running off, understand?"

"I promise." She said and meant it too.

It wasn't just her life anymore that she was fighting for. Usually the over protective bossy nature would have bothered her and up until a few days ago would have had her yelling at him, but she understood that this was his way of controlling the situation and protecting their baby.

He nodded his head, "why don't you finish your breakfast and I'll go see if anyone else is up." He stood up ready to leave before looking back at her. "How are you feeling?"

"This was the first morning in a long time that I didn't feel the need to hurl my guts out, so I'm taking that as a good sign." She said happy that she could give him an honest answer.

"Glad to hear that." He smiled back.

"Are you ready for today?"

"More than ready. Let's go save Rufus!"


	5. Chapter 5

The trio headed out as soon as everyone was up, no one wanted to waste anymore time. They had thankfully saved their period outfits and changed into them for their journey so they would not have to steal clothes when they got there. They wanted to be in and out as efficiently as possible.

As soon as they landed back in the past the unforgiving gurgling started up in her stomach again. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths praying it would go away.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he unbuckled her seat belt.

She nodded her head not trusting her stomach if she opened her mouth to speak. The last thing she wanted was to throw up inside the lifeboat and all over him.

She opened her eyes, her stomach still doing flip flops but she had no other choice. She accepted his help out of the door and stood up straight hoping the fresh air would do some good. No such luck though and she found herself quietly slipping away so she could empty out the meager contents of her stomach.

She must not have been as sneaky as she though because soon she felt his hand on her back running up and down as she continued to be sick.

"Are you done?" He asked as gently as possible.

"I think so." She panted.

She felt herself being pulled back and seated on the ground, or as best as they possibly could given the clothes, and given a fresh bottle of water.

"Thank you." She said and quickly took a drink ready to get rid of the awful taste in her mouth.

"No problem." He said and paused before continuing. "Has this been happening every time?"

She shrugged, "pretty much, yeah."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"This. How did you continually get sick and fight the exhaustion and not tell anyone. How were you able to do it all and keep it a secret."

She took another sip of water to try and come up with an answer. "I don't know I just had to I guess. You and Rufus and whoever came with us were usually busy trying to come up with a plan of action and a sense of direction so no one really paid attention while I slipped away to hurl my guts out. By the time I was done and back everyone was ready to go and no one would notice."

"Well there won't be anymore of that. No more secretly slipping away from me to do whatever you need to do. I want to be there for you Lucy 100% of the time during this pregnancy. Just let me know what you need and I'll be there."

She gave him another smile taking what he said to heart.

"Has out kid settled down enough to let us go save their uncle?"

She laughed at his choice of words, "I think we are good for now."

"Alright let's get going before Flynn gets suspicious and starts looking for us."

He stood up first and offered her a hand to help get up as well. She took a moment to make sure that nothing else would come up and once she deemed it safe the pair headed back to the lifeboat.

Since time travel was still not an exact science they were unable to know the time of their arrival. They had made sure to go back far enough in the day that they did not miss the final battle, but apart from that they had to guess when they should arrive.

They walked as quickly as possible through the streets trying to blend in and hide so that no one would see them. They already had the advantage of knowing which saloon their past selves would be at and the path they took to get there so they were able to find a different route and still beat them to the location.

"They're going in." He whispered as they watched their past selves walk in the door.

They waited a few more minutes before the two men nodded at each other, it was go time. The other man hurried off in the opposite direction. He was to stay hidden near the spot where their enemy was positioned and ready to attack. Their job was the actual extraction of their friend and they headed into the back door of the saloon.

They stayed in the shadows watching the shoot off and the first attempt at saving their friend. Just as the past group was about to head out the front door she jumped up and shouted, "stop!"

The past group of five turned around in shock at seeing the duplicates complete confusion on their faces.

"Look there is no time to explain, but as soon as you guys step out that door Rufus gets shot and dies."

"How do you know that?" The past version of her friend asked.

"Because we just lived through all of this a few short weeks ago. You know we can't give too much detail without messing up the timeline, but we came here to extract Rufus and take him back before he gets killed."

"How do we know we can trust you?" The past version of himself asked.

She shrugged, "you don't and I wish there was more time to explain the agony we all just went through and the time spent coming up with this plan. You just need to believe us when we say we are to save Rufus and will go to any lengths necessary to do it."

The past group all turned to look at the person whose life was at stake.

"I guess I believe them," he shrugged, "I mean who would make up a story like that if it wasn't true?"

That was all it took for the rest of the team to trust them as they all looked at each other ready to hear the plan.

"This is what's going to happen. You guys are going to go out that door." He began to explain.

"You mean where Emma is waiting for us with a loaded gun?" Their friend interrupted.

"Yes, but the difference is we already know she's there waiting for us and our Flynn is near by with his own gun. You four are going to go out there and immediately duck behind the porch. While you're doing that we'll take Rufus here out the back door and take him straight to our lifeboat and back to the present."

"Just follow your instincts on this." She added, mostly looking at her past self. "And remember if all goes according to plan the five is us will be reunited in 2018.

He beckoned his past self and enemy over to the window. "Do you see that house over there? That's where Emma is hiding. Let her shoot first so she doesn't suspect you know anything, but attack right after."

"Is everyone set on the plan?" She asked one last time looking around at the group. They all nodded their heads in agreement, "good then go!"

The pair plus their friend stayed ducked behind the windows and listened to make sure that the group followed through and that no one else got hurt. As soon as the gun shots stopped they were off and running out the back door and they didn't stop until they got back to the lifeboat. Shortly after the fourth member of their party joined them.

"Did it work?" She immediately asked.

"I think so. No one else was shot and everyone took in the directions they originally took. And there really is only one way to find out."

"Are you ready to go home Rufus?"

"Yeah I am!"

The four quickly climbed into the lifeboat and gave him the honored pilot seat; all of them ready to see what their present held.

As expected the remaining three members of the team were anxiously awaiting their arrival. Never before were they this excited or relieved over a successful mission. She leaned back against him as they watched the reunion of their friends, as the adrenaline from all the events left her body and she finally felt the extent of her exhaustion. He didn't say anything to her understanding what she needed and wrapped his arms around her waist to fully support her.

Eventually the group broke up to wash up and change, after they shared a congratulatory round of shots that she pretended to take but ended up tossing down the sink. But the four of them eventually made their way back into the living space once things had calmed down.

Her stomach had held out pretty well after the return, but she still needed some tea to help keep it settled. The other three went for something harder, which she politely had to decline.

"How does it feel to be back?" He asked their friend after they all had taken a sip of their drinks.

"Good, though I never really was gone. But at least I don't have to worry anymore about being shot in 1888 so that's a major bonus."

"Cheers to that!" They all raised their glasses and took another sip. "So are you ready for the future Uncle Rufus." He continued.

"If it means more fighting than…wait Uncle Rufus?" He looked at the other man confused by his word choice. "I mean I know you and I are close, but did I miss something with Jessica while I was dead?"

"It's not Jessica."

The other pair looked at him and each other even more confused.

"If not Jessica than who…"

"It's me." She said saving them from having to think too hard and hurt themselves. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

Both stood in shock at the news, but eventually a large smile lit up on their faces.

"Was it in 1941 Heddy's guesthouse?" he asked.

They nodded their heads agreement.

"Who else knows about this?" Their other friend asked.

"Just Agent Christopher, I told her when we went back to 1981 and had the test waiting for me when we got back."

"And you guys are happy about this?"

The two looked at each other, there hadn't been much thought about feelings during this whole time.

"Happy, terrified, nervous." He started.

"Anxious, excited, exhausted, but mostly just nauseous." She continued on.

"Speaking of exhaustion, I don't know about anyone else but I am beat and plan on staying in bed until that alarm goes off again."

She nodded her head in agreement; she couldn't wait until she was in bed with no worries over her head and no set time to get up. She finished off her tea and placed in down in the sink.

"Good night everyone." She said and immediately went and gave her friend a hug. "I'm so glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back." He hugged her back tighter, "And congratulations! I honestly can't wait to be Uncle Rufus."


	6. Chapter 6

He had been watching his ex wife closely every time their paths would cross. It was more often than he would have liked, especially given his partner's condition, that they would confront each other's teams in the past. But it was during those moments that he really got a good look at her, in particular her stomach.

She had never given him an exact timeline of how far along she thought she was, but he knew she couldn't be that far behind the other pregnant woman in his life.

Since he didn't have a lot of experience with pregnant woman and their changing bodies most of his information came from what he observed with the woman he was living with. It started with subtle changes in her face, hips, and other places he knew he didn't have permission to be looking at, and then one day her stomach expanded into a well defined bump.

Of course she had been complaining about her stomach growing for weeks before that actually happened, especially with regards to her clothes and period outfits. In the later decades it was easier for her to find pieces that both fit and hid the growing bump, but anything earlier, especially with corsets, she could not stand to wear or even fit into.

He often found her researching maternity wear for different decades so that she would better be prepared for that time jump. It was important to them that they keep this pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. They did not need this new Rittenhouse to find out about their baby, nothing good would happen if they did. The team did their best to keep her hidden from their enemies and she did her best to find clothes that would blend in and hide her new figure.

Of course he kept his mouth shut every time she complained about the struggle and let her rant away about how hard it was to fit into her present day clothes let alone ones in the past. He would never admit to her that he actually enjoyed seeing the growth of her stomach. He still could not wrap his brain around the fact that it was his child growing inside of her stomach and he soaked up the physical proof of it. He knew he would get yelled at for admitting this though, so it was best to keep his mouth shut.

He didn't see any of those curves though on the other woman. He knew she wouldn't be as far along, but there would have been signs of pregnancy at this point. She could have been really good at hiding a bump, but something in his gut told him that wasn't the case. From his partner he had learned there was more to being pregnant than a large stomach and she showed none of the other signs.

"I don't think Jessica's pregnant." He'd said to her after a particular rough mission.

Their enemies had gotten too close for comfort to the point where she had to hide in the hotel room to make sure she and the baby stayed safe and a secret while the other three ran after the pair. It was during this moment that he actually got close up enough to his ex wife to see the truth.

The two of them were now in her bedroom after their debriefing. The rest of their team members were scattered around the bunker and the pair had snuck away to give their friends privacy in his bedroom.

She looked at him for a moment before asking, "why do you say that?"

"I've been comparing Jessica to you these past few weeks and she just doesn't look pregnant." He shrugged. "She would be, what a month or two behind you? With you I could tell subtle differences as the days went on, but she looks exactly the same as the day she told me she was pregnant. I mean there's still a chance I'm wrong, but I really don't think she's pregnant."

"How do you feel about it?" She asked sitting on the bed and patting the spot beside her.

"I don't know." he answered sitting down beside her. "Part of me is hurt and angry that she really did lie to me about being pregnant. Another part of me is sad because I always dreamed about having a baby with the old Jessica and she took that away from me. But honestly, mostly just relieved."

"Why do you say that?" She continued.

The two were working hard on communicating openly with one another. Secrets were what tore them apart before and neither of them wanted that to happen again, especially when they were adding a baby into the mix. When she asked his about his feelings now he knew it wasn't to rub it in his face that she was right about the other woman's pregnancy or to pick a fight, she genuinely wanted to know what was running through his mind.

"I don't know what I would have done Lucy if she was pregnant. Even though I want nothing to do with Jessica now I couldn't let my child be raised by Emma and Rittenhouse. Plus I felt like I was being torn in two with your pregnancy and her's. I wanted to focus my energy on us, but in the back on my mind I was always wondering about Jessica and that baby. I'm just really relieved that I don't have to think about her and the what if's anymore and can focus on us, on our child."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, and Lucy." He grabbed her hand and made sure she was looking at him before continuing, "don't ever think you and this baby are a consolation prize. I'm not going to lie, I do want this baby more now because of Jessica, but from the moment you told me you were pregnant I was all in. You were my new future before she came back into my life and I wanted this to happen, I just hoped it would be a little later down the road after we'd defeated Rittenhouse and weren't living in a bunker."

They shared a laugh at that.

"I was kind of hoping for the same thing too, especially after that night." She admitted.

"At least we're on the same page now."

She nodded her head and took their clapped hands and placed them on her stomach, focusing them on the life they had created together. Suddenly a small roll was felt under his hand and he couldn't help but jump in surprise.

"Did I just…" he looked between where his hand laid on her stomach and up at her face.

"Yeah, he must know his Dad needed something to cheer him up." She answered with a smile.

His eyes grew wider with excitement and large smile broke out on his face as all the tension he had been holding melted away as their baby once again moved under his hand.

"So you think it's a boy?"

"Huh?"

"You said he."

"Oh I did? It must have been a pronoun slip."

"Have you thought about it, about what you want to have?" He continued to ask.

She thought for a moment, "no not really. Honestly I'll just be happy with this baby coming out with no extra limbs or seeing visions of the future or whatever other side effects could happen from time travel. What about you, do you have a preference?"

"Same here, I just want this baby to be healthy." He paused before continuing. "When I thought this Jessica was pregnant we had this conversation too. She wanted a girl, only a girl, even said we would keep trying until we got one. Which is funny now that I think about it because my Jessica really wanted a boy."

"A girl would be nice, if we're being honest I always thought about having a girl too. My mom had two girls so in the back on my mind I always felt I would have a daughter as well."

"But you said he." He reminded her with a teasing smile.

She rolled her eyes, "I told you it was a pronoun slip. I don't like referring to the baby as an it so he came out by mistake."

"You know we could solve this mystery now and find out the sex."

"Nope I'm not changing my mind on that one. In want to wait till I give birth to find out."

He let out an over dramatic sigh, "fine we'll wait." He paused before changing the conversation. "You know you can say it."

"Say what?" She asked looking confused at him.

"You know what, I'm actually surprised you aren't bursting out of the seams needing to say it."

She looked at him with the same puzzled look on her face.

"I told you so."

"Oh." She laughed, "well earlier didn't seem like a good time to say it, not when you were so sad, and then you threw me off by talking about the gender."

"Well I'm giving you my full permission to say it now. I should have listened to you then when you first suggested to me she was lying."

"Didn't mean I wanted one be right!"

Now it was his turn to give her a look.

She couldn't help but laugh, "okay you're right I did hope she wasn't telling the truth, for selfish reasons obviously, but that doesn't mean I wanted to see you hurt. I know how much it meant to you having Jessica back and I would have believed anything my sister said if she came back to me."

"Thanks Lucy, for everything."

"Of course! And Wyatt.."

He perked up his head and looked directly into her eyes once more.

"I told you so."


	7. Chapter 7

It was a rare stretch of time that the team had off, and all of them had taken full advantage to it. At first they were all paranoid the link between the two time machines were broken or worse the others had figured out how to turn off the honing device. Someone was constantly checking the monitor to make sure everything was running correctly, but as far as they could tell everything was fine and their enemies were still in present day.

Once they got used to the idea that there would be no mission that day the slowly started to relax. They weren't sure what caused the sudden stop, it probably wasn't for anything good, but it had been so long since they had this much time off no one questioned it.

The future parents they took this time to start setting everything up for their baby. She wasn't due for another few months, but since they didn't know when they would have another stretch of free time they knew they needed to get to work. Plus an actual trip to the doctors with a full ultrasound was also a nice luxury.

Neither of them had realized how much stuff a baby actually needed. She had casually searched the internet as to what they would need and written down anything that stood out, but she hadn't expected that when she showed it to her boss she would actually need everything on it.

The older agent found everything that the new parents would need and brought over many boxes to the bunker, which quickly piled up in the bedrooms. Most of the time they were too tired and in denial to look at them and they were shoved farther into the corner, but with her due date approaching faster than either of them would have liked they knew they had to get to work.

It started off by sorting through the boxes of what could be kept in them until the baby was born, such as toys, bedding, and bottles, and things they needed to put together, like the crib and changing table. From there the real fun began, or really the fun for him. He didn't trust her to do anything but hand him pieces afraid she she trip over something small and manage to fall and break the project. She could only roll her eyes at him knowing he was probably right, but not wanting to admit it.

The crib was the first real project and it was taking him a few days to put it together. It was the crib their boss's children had used and she had saved for them, along with many other baby necessities.

"My wife called me a hoarder." she jokingly told them when she brought over the first load, "but I knew I wanted to pass them down to your baby. I didn't know what your situation was at the time, but I figured you would need as much help as possible."

She had thanked the older woman profusely for thinking of them even when she hadn't really met them yet. It meant the world to her to have someone who was a mother and gone through all of this before, especially when she couldn't turn to her own mother anymore. Passing down old baby essentials was just the tip of the iceberg for all that she had done. The future mother knew there was no way she was ever going to fully repay or thank her enough for all that she had done and was going to do for her future family.

The crib had gone from very organized bags of pieces, to actually resembling a place for their baby to sleep in. It was hard for both of them to wrap their minds around the idea that in their not so distant future their child would be sleeping in that very crib.

"Well what do you think?" He asked standing up proudly next to his completed project.

She looked up from where she was folding freshly washed baby clothes, "looks good."

"That's it? It looks good?"

She gave him a small laugh, "I'm very proud of you Wyatt, you did an excellent job at building an IKEA crib."

"You're right I did. I'm pretty sure this bed will be a heck of a lot more comfortable than our cots."

"Lucky baby." She said and went back to folding.

He sat down on the only spot on the bed that wasn't covered in newborn items.

"I can't believe it will be this small" he said holding a newborn onesie in his hands.

"Small until I realize I have to push it out of me, then they of this is huge." She countered taking the onesie from him and folding it up.

"Okay what's up with you?"

She looked at him confused, "what do you mean?"

"I thought you would be ecstatic over the completed crib, but here you are more focused on folding clothes than finally checking one thing off our ever growing baby list."

She sighed, "sorry I guess I'm just a little bit distracted."

"By what? I don't think Rittenhouse is going to take out the lifeboat today and everything with the baby is fine…right?"

"Yes you were there with me, our child is somehow still thriving even with all our trips. And for once I'm not worried about Rittenhouse, or at least they're not my main focus."

"I know the doctor said, but I had to check that nothing changed." He paused before continuing, "if it's that's not it that and it's not Rittenhouse then what's got you so lost in your head?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "it's my mother."

"Your mother? Why are you worried about her?"

"Not her exactly, more of me turning out to be like her."

"I don't think you're going to suddenly turn out to be Rittenhouse and be evil if that's what you mean."

"No nothing like that." She quickly brushed off not even wanting to joke about that idea. "Don't get me wrong I had a great childhood and I loved my mother and I know she loved me, but she just had very high expectations of what I should be doing with my life."

He took her hands into his letting her know she had his full attention. He wasn't going to speak until she needed him to knowing that this was part of her process of becoming a mother in such an undesirable situation. Not that they weren't excited about having a child, especially once they fully got used to the idea. He was proud to say they were having more happy conversations about their future along with the serious ones.

"Before all this happened my mother and I used to be really close and I could tell her anything. Even after I lost Amy I thought I could still talk to her, but then everything came out in the open and I didn't know what was true anymore. I wasn't even sure if my mom would save my life or let Rittenhouse kill me! I don't want that fear for my…our child at all. I want them to know they can trust us and that their life is more important than work or some stupid organization."

She started off her rant with a clear idea in mind, but once she got started she found it hard to stop. It was as if everything she had been fearing these past few months had burst out. She knew most of it didn't make sense and was all over the place, but she didn't care. She needed to let all her thoughts go free and maybe then she would feel better.

"I just don't know anymore Wyatt what was her and what was Rittenhouse. Even with history that was all planned out! I was meant to take over her place at Stanford and continue what she started. I love history and I love teaching and both things lead me to this very moment, but other than that one stupid moment when I wanted to join a band my life was all her plan. I couldn't even take my dream teaching job in Chicago because it wasn't our Stanford plan and taking it meant leaving her!"

She took a deep breath before continuing to try and collect her thoughts.

"I just don't want that for our child Wyatt. I want them to be able to choose whatever path they want to. I don't want them to go into history or the military because they want to make us happy. I want them to find their own passion and know that we will support them no matter what. And I never ever want our child to question our love for them. I want them to know that they will always come first to us and not second place to the job or anything else. Because this baby…our baby, is all that matters right now and making sure they have the best life possible. I just don't understand how my mother was able to do all of that to me and not feel guilty. How at the end of the day Rittenhouse still came first?"

He quickly pulled her into his side and rubbed a comforting hand up and down her arm.

"I know exactly what you mean." He said quietly.

She tilted her head up to look at him and found him staring straight at the finished crib.

"With my father." He clarified. "I don't understand how he was able to do the things he did to me, I don't think I want to understand. I think back on my childhood and all that happened and get so scared Lucy. I want to believe I'm a better man than him, but in the end I don't know what caused him to snap. Every time I think about our baby all I feel is love and I want to do everything in my power to protect them, but what if I turn out just like him? What if something happens between the stress of our job and my past and I turn out just like him. I'm thankful I had my grandfather to show me how to be a proper father, but there's still always a chance I'll end up like my old man and I don't want that."

"You're not going to be like him Wyatt." She said without hesitation.

"How do you know?"

She reached up and put her hand on his chin to try and get him to turn and face her, but he continued to stare at the crib. It didn't deter her though and instead ran her fingers along the stubble on his cheek and kept her eyes glued to him.

"Because, you Wyatt. You are a good man. You have always put others first and look out for the team and total strangers. Why are you going to treat our child any differently? You have so much love in your heart and I can't wait to see be a father. There is no one else I would rather raise a child in a bunker with. I'm really glad it was you who knocked me up."

"I'm kind of glad I knocked you up too."

He finally looked down into her eyes, both of them with matching smiles on their faces. He removed one hand from around her shoulder and placed it on her bulging stomach where their baby was happily kicking away.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." He spoke after a moment of silence.

"Me too. I feel so much better now."

"What do you think is it time to try our hand at the changing table or should we take a break and get something to eat?"

Before she could even begin to think of an answer the alarm blared letting them know the mothership had finally jumped.

"No!" She groaned and buried her head into his arm. "You were saying about Rittenhouse not leaving anytime soon?"

"Looks like I spoke too soon huh?" He laughed.

"Well at least you got the crib finished so we won't have to be worried about losing a piece when we're in whichever decade they have us going to. I guess the clothes and everything else will have to wait though."

He quickly stood up and held out a hand to help her off of the bed. "Come on let's go see where they finally decided to jump to and ruin our streak of peace."


	8. Chapter 8

They had come back from a very successful mission. It had been awhile since a trip to the past had been that simple, and without the two new Rittenhouse leaders, and they were feeling the effects of it. The team had been all smiles from the moment their time machine landed back in the future. This was exactly what they needed to boost morals and it felt refreshing to come home in a good mood instead of beat up and exhausted.

While all the men had stayed back to debrief with the other half of the team the one female traveler ran off to get changed. They had gone back to a time period before loose fitting clothing were in style which meant she had to squeeze her large stomach into an uncomfortable dress. She simply waved and ran, or really waddled, off to her room to put on something less restrictive.

Even in present day she found it difficult to fit into clothing. A vast majority of her wardrobe included tight fitted pants and blouses, none of which stretched with her pregnant belly. She didn't want an entire new set of maternity clothes either, there was no point to spending that much money on clothing she would never wear again after the baby was born. Instead she had taken to wearing her favorite pairs of sweatpants and stealing the baby's fathers' shirts. They really were the only things that fit her and did not overheat her these days and she wanted to be as comfortable as possible when time allowed it.

Once she was showered and changed she wondered back into the main living quarters to find the other three already on the couches with bottles of beer and a cup of tea for her. She sat down next to her…well she wasn't quiet sure what to call him these days. Baby daddy was too crude, but they hadn't gotten the point of boyfriend/girlfriend yet, but they were so much more than friends at this point as well.

She immediately picked up the cup of tea ready to sooth her stomach. While the vast majority of morning sickness had gone away, it almost always came back with vengeance when she took trips in the lifeboat.

"Cheers to a successful mission!" Her friend said holding up his bottle of beer.

"Cheers!" They all shouted clinking together three bottles and one mug.

The three with beers all took swings and she watched them longingly while she sipped on her tea. They all seemed to be enjoying their drinks much more than usual which made her miss alcohol more than usual.

"Just rub it in why don't you." She said into her sad cup of tea.

The other three paused and looked guiltily at her and their bottles.

"Please don't stop on my part." She quickly added both meaning it and not. It wasn't their fault she couldn't drink, or really two of them were innocent

She did shoot the guilty man next to her a pointed look after her statement. He glanced at her before looking back at his beer bottle. With a sigh he placed it down on the coffee table and slid it to the other couple.

"You guys can finish it." He grumbled.

"Thank you." She said instantly feeling better that she wasn't the only one not drinking tonight.

"Thank you too." The other man said pulling the bottle closer to him clearly enjoying watching his friend suffer.

He mumbled something under his breath and she almost felt guilty for making him give away his drink. But he was the reason she couldn't drink and do so many other things, he could give this one bottle up and suffer with her for this one night.

"So what's it like, being pregnant?" The other female asked.

"It's great, other than I can't fit into any of my clothes, or really any clothes for that matter, the constant need to pee, heart burn, cravings at strange hours, but also quickly being turned off of food altogether because of one smell, and just generally being uncomfortable. But other than that it's great. I mean I'm growing a human life inside of me that in a few short weeks I am going it have to push out." She places her hand on her stomach where the baby in question started to kick.

"Sounds…great."

She rolled her eyes and took another sip from her mug, "why are you so interested? You two thinking about having a baby?"

Without having to look at each other the couple shouted "No!"

"I don't think this bunker could handle two pregnancies." Her friend quickly said. "I just wanted to know what pregnancy was actually like cause most woman give the same speech about how pregnancy is so beautiful and I know you were not going to sugar coat it. I promise nothing more than that."

"Well hopefully if you ever do decide to have a baby we will be out of this bunker and done time traveling. Because I do not recommend either of them."

"Duly noted." She laughed.

"Have you two come up with a plan for what you're going to do once the baby is born?" Their other friend asked.

The pair looked at each other before answering, "no."

"Do you even have names picked out?"

"It's hard to talk about names when you don't know the gender." He teased which earned him a slap on the shoulder.

"Hopefully the name will come to us when the baby is born." She explained.

"So you have no plans, no name, what do you have?"

"A crib and a changing table."

"Also lots of clothes."

"You guys have nothing."

"Yeah." He said and she nodded her head in agreement.

No one could hold back their laughter anymore. Even with all the craziness that their lives were this day, it was nice to share moments like this where they could focus on their lives and enjoy the little things.

"Ouch!" She suddenly shouted causing the group to shoot worried looks at her. "It's nothing! Just a really strong kick."

"The baby is moving?" Her male friend asked.

"Has been since we got back. It doesn't understand downtime yet."

"Can I feel it? I haven't felt the baby movement yet."

"You haven't?" She asked sounding surprised. She thought everyone in the bunker had felt a kick or a hiccup at this point.

"No. When we're on a missions it's not exactly the right time to ask to touch your stomach and whenever we're home the baby seems to be quiet around me."

"Probably because it's saving its energy to kick and roll all night long and keep me awake." She explained with a scoff.

"So can I feel?"

She sat up straighter, "go right ahead."

He eagerly stood up from the couch and walked over to her. She took his hand and placed it on the spot where the baby was kicking.

"That is both the coolest and weirdest thing I have ever felt." He explained before taking his hand off of her stomach.

She let out a laugh, "that pretty much sums up pregnancy."

The baby gave another good kick right in her bladder and she let out a frustrated sigh. She hadn't even finished her tea yet, but her body and the baby were insistent.

"Excuse me, the baby is using my bladder as a pillow once again." she rolled her eyes not needing to explain where she was going.

She put her mug down on the coffee table and pushed herself off of the couch, his arm hovering under her ready to push or catch her.

She quickly walked off in direction of the bathroom, but not before seeing a movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't you dare take a sip of that beer!"she shouted over her shoulder.

A huge smile appeared on her face and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as she heard him grumble a yes ma'am from the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

He had always been a light sleeper. From a young age he was trained to always be on alert and to be ready to run or hide when the voices started to get loud. His years in the military affirmed the need to always be ready to jump out of bed. Then his wife died and he found in nearly impossible to get any sleep, not when the guilt was screaming inside is head as he laid in a bed much too big for one person. It was like all his years of light sleeping had trained him for his new job at the first buzz of his phone, or now siren, he was up and ready to fight before before the rest of the team had even heard the call.

Since learning his partner was pregnant with his child his body somehow woke up at every little sound as if it was getting ready for his newest job as a father. He always knew he would be the one getting up with the baby in the middle of the night, which was something he would never complain about and welcomed that roll, and his body was training him for that day when the new position would begin.

He wasn't surprised when he woke up to the screams from the other side of the metal doors followed by the slam of feet running towards his bedroom.

"Wyatt you need to come now!" His friend shouted as she slammed the door open.

He jumped out of bed as soon as she finished her sentence and ran towards the girls' room. He found his partner lying in her bed still screaming and thrashing about. This wasn't the first time the nightmares had come, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Lucy!" He yelled and quickly went over to her bed. "Lucy wake up it's only a dream."

He gently shook her until her eyes burst open and she sat up straight.

"Where is she?" She asked looking wildly around the room.

"Where is who?" He asked calmly not wanting to work herself up more.

"The baby!" She shouted back and tried to get out of bed. "They took her! They took the baby!"

He gently pressed down on her shoulders so she couldn't get out of bed. She didn't fight him off, but her head and eyes continued to search the room.

"No one took the baby Lucy."

"Yes they did! Emma and Jessica found her and stole her. We have to find her Wyatt, we have to find our baby!"

"Lucy the baby is right here."

He picked up both of her hands and placed them on her hard stomach. He held them in place and waited until finally the baby moved beneath them proving that the baby was indeed still there and not their enemies.

She looked straight into his eyes, "The baby is safe?"

"Yes, you still haven't given birth so no one is taking our child."

With that reassurance she burst into tears. He quickly pulled her into his shoulder and let her cry.

"It was only a dream." He whispered into her hair as he rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back.

"It felt so real." She mumbled.

"I know, but it's over now and you don't need to worry anymore."

Only when the tears had fully stopped did he push her away from his shoulder. He looked over at the night table to find a glass of water and a damp washcloth. He had yelled at their friends to get him those two items after the first night and since then he had found them waiting after every night terror. He handed her the water, which she quickly took, and wiped away the sweat and tears from her neck and face.

"Do you feel better?" He asked once she had finished the glass.

She shook her head no, "I'm so scared Wyatt."

"Scared of what?"

"That Rittenhouse knows about our baby. That any day now they're going to take me away so they can have our baby and train it to be one of them."

"You know I won't let that happen Lucy."

"I know, but I can't help but worry."

"Yes it has been harder to keep your pregnancy a secret since your bump is so pronounced at this point, but I think we've done a decent job of hiding you. And if you are that scared you can stay home until the birth."

"No! I can't do that, the team needs me."

"But our child needs you more. I don't want you worrying yourself, it's not good for your health or the baby. We can manage without you if you're scared of Rittenhouse finding out."

"I don't want them to scare me into hiding. I need them to know I'm stronger than their stupid organization. Plus they'll realize something is wrong if they don't see me.

"You have nothing to prove to them Lucy. They know you are strong, that's why they want you on their side. But you need to think about what's best for you and the baby. And know that no matter what your decision is I will support you."

"Even if that means me continuing to go on missions?"

"I'm not going to be happy about it, but that's no surprise. I haven't been happy about you going since I found out you were pregnant. But I won't fight you on your decision."

She nodded her head. "I'm going to keep going until I can't anymore. I would go up until I give birth, but…"

"Yeah your maternity leave is going to come a lot sooner than either of us are ready for." He joked.

She gave him a smile before leaning against his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"No, but I'm as close to better as I can be. I think I'll always be scared about Rittenhouse taking our baby and wanting to keep them as safe as possible."

"Pretty sure that's called parenthood."

She laughed, "I can't wait to see what happens to us when this kid actually comes out."

"So you think our kid is a girl now?" He teased.

"What?"

"When you first woke up you kept saying she."

"Oh…I guess in the dream the baby was a girl and that's why I kept saying she."

"Do you think your dream will come true."

"I have no idea. It's funny, most women say they have a strong feeling about what they're having, but I've had no inclination to the gender. It's never even a thought most of the time."

"Probably because we're more focused on making sure there is a world for this baby to be born into."

"Yeah that's probably it. Not that I want this baby out now, but I'm so done with being pregnant. I want to feel like myself again and have my body and emotions back."

"Stop the nightmares?"

"Yeah that too. I've had plenty of bad dreams before, but never anything like this. They're so real and vivid and shake me to the core."

"This one was so bad you forgot you were pregnant."

She let out a sigh, "Yeah that was probably the worst one."

"Do you think you're ready to try and go to sleep again?"

She shrugged, "I guess….will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

The two maneuvered themselves in the small twin size bed so he was on the outside and her back was tucked safely into his chest. In sync they laced their fingers together and placed them on her stomach. Their baby was quiet as if knowing how badly it's mother needed sleep.

"Thank you." She said once they were settled.

"Of course. Now try and get some rest."

He felt her nod her head against his chest. He waited until he was sure she was asleep and no more nightmares would come before he closed his eyes. He knew she wouldn't wake up again until morning, she never did once he was lying next to her. It didn't take him long either to succumb to slumber once he knew his family was safe.

He didn't know how long he had slept once he woke up again. She was still curled into his chest and their hands still on her stomach. Since that first night they had shared a bed together he noticed how much better he slept. It wasn't a true deep sleep, but he was able sleep hard enough that the little noises didn't wake him up. It was some of the best night's rest he ever had in his life, which included when he shared a bed with his wife.

He carefully removed his hand from her's so not to wake her up. He knew she needed as much asleep as possible and didn't want to disturb her. Once he was sure she would stay asleep her crawled out of bed and tiptoed out the door.

He headed straight for the kitchen to get himself something to eat and was surprised to see his roommate already awake.

"You're up early." He comments as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"No you slept in." He quickly answered back.

"I did?" He turned to look at the clock in the wall and surprised to see it was almost 11:00. "Guess I needed sleep more than I thought."

"Or maybe it's because of who you were sleeping next to."

He shot his friend a look, who quickly sent him one back. There was no fooling him, though he would deny it as much as possible…or at least out loud.

"Anyway Jiya and I were thinking." His friend continued.

"That doesn't sound good."

"I promise it's a good thing, or at least we think it's a good thing. Jiya and I think it's time that we switch rooms and that you and Lucy officially bunk together."

He took a sip of his coffee intrigued to see where this conversation went.

"Not that I don't like sharing a room with you, but I would kind of like to live with my girlfriend and since we're all adults I think it's okay for us do that. Plus with the baby coming soon we figured you would want to be in the same room as Lucy and the kid for all those late night feedings and whatever else baby's need at 3:00 A.M. We weren't planning on talking with you two about the switch until closer to the birth, but it would be nice if all of us could get a full nights sleep without having to worry about Lucy's nightmare."

"She can't control them."

"I know she can't and I'm not blaming her at all! But she only calms down when you're there so Jiya and I thought maybe if you were in the room from the start she wouldn't have them. We're worried about her too man."

He nodded his head knowing that his friends really were coming from a good place and not just because they wanted to share a room together.

"I'll talk to Lucy about it and see what she thinks." He agreed.

"That's all I ask." He paused before continued, "is there anything else you two have been talking about?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know maybe your feelings for one another."

"Rufus…"

"What I have to know? I see the way you to look and act around each other and it's way more than friendly. Plus you have a kid on the way."

"It's complicated…" he started trying to find the words to explain their relationship.

"No it's not! You both clearly love each other."

"There's more to it than that."

"Like what? There is no hiding it anymore, especially not when this kid is born. It's more than just you two now. And the walls might be thick, but that doesn't mean I can't hear what's going on in the room when the door is closed."

His face immediately turned bright red, he'd forgotten how much sound traveled in the bunker. "I'm just helping Lucy out with a problem." He mumbled.

"That's all? I don't think I need to tell you how things like that can complicate a relationship more."

"It's nothing like that! I'm not getting anything out of it. It's my fault she's in this situation and I was to help relieve…any discomfort she might have. And please don't tell her you know."

"Of course I won't! Look I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I know what I'm doing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm helping her out anyway I can and trying to be there for her no matter what that need might be."

"If you're here for her in all the ways you say you are then why don't you just admit your feelings?"

"I did!" He finally shouted.

His friend look surprised by the admission. "When?"

"Right after…right after you died. I sat right down next to her and admitted that I love her."

"What did she say?"

"I'm pregnant." He sighed trying to find the right words before continuing. "I screwed up badly with Lucy and have been trying hard to make it up to her. Do you know how scared she was to tell me she was pregnant? That moment after we thought you were dead was the first opportunity she had to tell me the truth. I can't erase how badly I treated her when Jessica was around, but I'm trying to be the person Lucy and this baby deserve. I don't want to put any pressure on her to say those words. She knows how I feel and that's what matters."

"She'll say them eventually."

"I hope so. But in the meantime I will help her out and care for her the best that I can. I never want Lucy to feel that way again."

"What about me." A voice asked from behind.

He turned and watched her waddle into the kitchen and lean against the counter next to him.

"Nothing." He quickly said trying to change the subject. "Rufus was just telling me about an idea him and Jiya dame up with."

"Oh yeah and what might that be?" She asked looking between the two boys.

"They think it's time we do a room swap. I'll move in with you and Jiya will move in with Rufus."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." She shrugged and started to make tea.

He shot his friend a confused look, but he only got an all too knowing smile back.

"That's it? No argument?"

"No it makes sense. It's not fair to keep Rufus and Jiya away from each other and I'm going to need you once the baby is born."

"That's exactly what I said to him!" Their friend added.

"So it's settled then. Can you watch the kettle for me while I go to the bathroom?"

Before either of them could answer she walked away from the kitchen.

"Don't you say it?" He said as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Wasn't going to say anything." He quickly shrugged. "But she's got it as bad as you do Wyatt. Don't be surprised if she says those three words."

"You think?"

"Trust me I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Since she had woken up that morning she had been uncomfortable and in pain. Not like that was unusual at this point in her pregnancy. It was getting harder to find a position to lie or sit in where her ever growing stomach didn't get in the way or have the baby press down upon an organ. Not that she had a choice these days, she was forced to stay in bed after a scare in the past. For the most part she was able to suck it up and stay in bed, or on the couch, she was willing to do anything to keep her baby safe even if it meant have to stay behind.

This was the team's first mission since her maternity leave started. Rittenhouse had given them a little break after the scare and allowed the parents a moment to regroup and rest. She had hoped she wouldn't hear that stupid alarm again until after the baby was born, but that was wishful thinking.

She saw him wanting to protest as she got out of bed and walked as quickly as she could towards the source of the noise, but he knew better than to comment and followed closely behind her. Once they had learned the date and place for the jump she immediately got to work. She didn't want her team to be unprepared and quickly started writing down all she could remember. She even got him to grab the books that could help the team while also making sure some part of original history would always be remembered.

An uneasy feeling come over her as the team started to pile into the lifeboat without her. He must have noticed it too because he stayed an extra moment longer than running to time machine.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered taking her hands into his.

"I know." She agreed trying to smile and hide her fear.

"We knew this day was coming and you've done more than enough to ensure our safety. You just need to focus on the baby now."

She nodded her head not trusting herself to speak as tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't expect it to be this hard to watch him go.

"Come here." He said and quickly pulled her into a hug. "We're going to be fine okay? We're going to treat this jump like all the others and make sure we stay low and not change history too much. You've given us plenty on information to make sure we do that and I know I'll be able to focus more on the job knowing that you and the baby are here and safe."

"I know." She mumbled into his shoulders and pulled away to help prover her point.

He gave her a small smile. Before leaving, he looked down, put his hands down on her stomach, and whispered "be good".

She waved sadly at all of them as the door slid closed. With a loud whoosh they were off to the past.

Just as suddenly as the team left a sharp pain shot up her back and stomach. It wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before and she couldn't help but let out a cry until it had passed.

Immediately the remaining members turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Her boss asked walking closer to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied, or at least tried to. "It was just as Braxton Hicks."

Deep down she knew that wasn't it though, and she could see it in her friends' faces that they didn't believe her either. The pain was worse than anything she had felt before.

"Have you felt anything else."

"No." She lied, but the mother knows better look her boss gave her as soon as the word came out made her tell the truth. "Nothing like that, but there has been an increase in pain."

"Has it been coming sporadically or in timed increments?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. She hadn't been paying too much attention to when the pain came, only the severity of it.

"It's probably nothing but…"

"But what?"

"There is a slight chance your labor has started."

"No that can't be it!" She shouted as true fear started to set in. "It's still too early! I can't be in labor yet!"

"It's probably nothing Lucy. Like you said there is a good chance it is Braxton Hicks contractions. But the doctor did say you could go into labor early and it made me think."

"No I cannot be in labor! The pain isn't that bad honestly. It's it labor, it's not!"

She kept repeating it over and over again to herself hoping that she could will it to be true. But the more she thought about labor the more scared she got. Maybe that gut feeling she had when the alarm sounded wasn't for the team, maybe it was her body's way of saying she was the one in trouble.

"I'll call the doctor to confirm just to be safe and reassure us. Okay?"

"No we don't need the doctor! I know I'm not in labor. I haven't…"

Just as she was about to mention pain another sharp cramp struck her. She let out another cry, more out fear and shock. Instantly her other friend was by her side and helping her stand up.

"Maybe you should sit down. You're still on bed rest after all and the doctor didn't want you standing for longer than you had to." She gently suggested.

"I don't want to." She started to cry, but for what reason she did not know.

"Jiya is right Lucy, you shouldn't be in your feet."

Her friend carefully lead her over to the couch and she slowly sat down, the tears now freely streaming down her face.

"I don't want to be in labor!" She cried.

"You need to breath Lucy. You're working yourself up and that's not good for you or the baby."

She tried hard to slow her breath down and stop the tears, but the tears kept coming.

"Please Lucy focus." Her boss begged crouching down in front of her.

She tried even harder to think only the air filling up her lungs, but her mind kept circling back to labor.

"I need Wyatt! I can't do this without Wyatt!" She finally shouting admitting her biggest fear.

She couldn't go through labor without him and didn't want him to miss the birth either.

Her two coworkers looked at each other as if they were dealing with what to tell a small child.

"He's going to be here Lucy." Her friend finally said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Wyatt, and he would never miss this moment and would do anything to make sure he's here to support you."

She looked over at her boss who nodded her head in agreement. Only then was the expectant mother able to breath.

"Why don't you rest Lucy. That will help you feel better."

She nodded her head in agreement, exhaustion suddenly hitting her. She was even too tired to move to her bedroom and instead laid down on the couch. She felt someone lay a blanket over and wanted to say thank you, but she wore herself out too much.

"Do you think she's really in labor?" She overheard her friend ask their boss a moment later.

She did everything in her power to stay awake and hear the conversation. She wanted to open her eyes to take part in it too, but her body had other plans.

"I honestly don't know. A big part of me says she isn't, but then again she's not that far away from her due date and we knew she was more likely to deliver early."

"Will the baby be okay if she does give birth today?"

"She's close enough that it should be, the doctor didn't seem too worried about that."

"So what do we do now?"

"We just wait. When Lucy wakes up we'll have a better idea if those were real or false contractions. If they're false we make sure she stays in bed until Wyatt gets back."

"And if they're real?"

"Then I guess we're going to have a baby. I'll go call the doctor and see what she says. Can you stay with her?"

"Of course."

The woman in question continued to lie on the couch wanting to shout that she could hear them, but her exhaustion level was too high. She hear shuffling and assumed her friends went about their plan. She waited to see if anything else would be said before allowing herself to fall asleep. Hopefully after a nap her body would feel better and the pain would be gone for now. She knew her baby wasn't ready to enter the world yet, she just needed to make sure everyone else knew it too.

A shooting pain was what woken her up and the feeling of being very uncomfortable. She bit down on her lip to suppress a cry. She continued to lie there once to worst of the pain subsided not wanting to admit what being waken up like this meant.

She slowly opened one eye to see her friend sitting on the chair in front of her on her laptop. Immediately the other woman saw that she was awake and put her laptop down on the coffee table.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Not good." She answered honestly and slowly sat up. There was no point in hiding anymore.

"Do you want me to get Christopher?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you need anything?"

"Just a moment to think and wrap my brain around the fact that I am going to have a baby today."

"You don't know if it's going to be today. It still could be false labor and if it is real your labor could last for over 24 hours."

She let out a laugh, "Well that's real comforting."

She was about to make a comment back when pain shot through her again.

"I'm going to get Christopher."

Her friend jumped out of her chair before she could protest, not that would have done any good. Now that she was calmer she was better able to accept that she was going to deliver this baby sooner rather than later. She placed her hands on her stomach and took a deep breath in and out.

"I hope you don't end up as stubborn as your father and I." She said to the still unborn child. "Could you please at least try and wait until Dad gets home? I know he would hate himself if he missed your birth and I think he's done enough self loathing for a life time. Plus I kind of need him here too, after all I need someone's hand to murder while you're trying to make your way into this world."

She heard footsteps and looked up just in time to see the other two walk back into the room.

"Lucy how are you feeling?"

"The pain is still there, but better than before."

"I talked to a doctor and they said there is a chance you are in early labor. While it still could be awhile before anything progresses, but we might as well get you settled and ready just in case. There's no harm in being over prepared,"

"And if it really is false labor?"

"Then we can all go back to our normal routines. Look on the bright side, at least you don't have the embarrassment of taking a trip to the hospital only to be turned around."

She gave her boss a small smile and laugh.

"Come on, let's go get you set up."

She carefully pushed herself off the couch and waited a moment to make sure a contraction didn't strike before following the other two woman. They were going back into the room where she officially learned she was going to become a mother, the room where she heard her baby's first heart beat, the room where she got to watch the child grow inside of her. It was fitting that this was the room where she was going to give birth.

She had always imagined she would be giving birth to future child in a hospital room and not in some back room of a bunker, but like most dreams she'd had before the lifeboat she hasn't prayed too hard for it to come true. For most of her pregnancy she was able to push aside her fear of labor. It was still a big unknown at the end of a long marathon. She knew the finish line was there, but she liked to pretend that she actually got to cross a ribbon instead of having to push a baby out, especially without drugs.

Once the trio was in the room they went about setting up for the big event. The expectant mother changed into a nightgown and laid down upon the bed.

"Now what do we do?" She asked once everyone was settled.

"Now we wait."

She let out a deep breath and leaned back against the pillows.

"It will be okay Lucy." Her friend reassured, "I'll go grab my laptop and we can watch bad TV shows until this baby makes up their mind. It's exactly what we had planned to do today anyway, just in a different location."

She was able to give the other woman a smile, thankful to have her by her side while they waited this out.

"Did you hear from my doctor." She turned to ask her boss.

"I have some news about that. Your doctor is sick and isn't going to make it."

Her eyes grew wide, "sick?!"

"I didn't think doctors got sick." The other woman added.

"Well they can and they do and yours is. They have another doctor on hand, but we want as few people to know about you as possible. If there is an emergency he will come, but if everything goes smoothly I'll be the one delivering your baby."

"You think you can do this?"

"Your doctor has been training me to help her during the delivery. I think we should be able to do it. And if not we have a doctor on call ready to drive over. Do you trust me? I won't be offended if you say no and I will make that call."

Without any hesitation she answered, "I trust you."

"Good. Now you sit back and try and relax. I'm going to learn as much as possible and how to deliver a baby." The eldest of the trio left the room with a little nod.

"Looks like I got promoted from second assistant to first." The second woman laughed.

"Glad you're able to step up like that."

"Wyatt's going to make it back in time too."

She paused unsure of how to reply, "that was kind of random."

"I know you're still worried about him, and don't even try to deny it. I can see it in your face."

"You really think he's going to make it back?"

"I know so. Now I'm going to fulfill my assistant duties for a moment so I can grab my laptop and some previsions. You listen to Christopher's orders and try to relax. Stressing out will only make this baby come out sooner and none of us want that."

She gave the still pregnant woman's hand a squeeze and left the room.

"It looks like it's just you and me one last time." She said to her stomach. "I know it may not seem like it, but I am very excited to meet you. I was just hoping it would be a little closer to your due date. Whatever your decision is I will be there for you, not like I have much of a choice since I'm the one that has to push you out."

She laughed and placed her hands on her hard stomach for possibly the last time, "But in all seriousness, I'm just as impatient as you are to finally meet. I know your dad is too. If today is your day to enter the world we are ready for you and if you want to stay in there a little longer that's fine too. I would prefer that option, but I guess I don't have too much of a say huh? No matter what know that your dad and I love you so much already and we are ready for your arrival."

Keeping her hands on her stomach she fully relaxed into the pillows ready to wait out the next few hours and see what they would, or would not, bring. Whatever was going to happen would happen and she finally felt ready for it.


	11. Chapter 11

He knew something was wrong the moment that alarm rang. Something in his gut told him not to go on this mission, but he knew he had no choice. His team, and the world, needed him more than a strange feeling. He tried to reason with himself saying it was due to this being their first mission without their historian. They always did better as a full team, but the safety of their baby trumped everything and they both knew she had to stay in the present.

It didn't mean he had to like it though, nor did reminding himself that ease the feeling in his stomach. Something else was wrong and he wouldn't rest until he figured out what it was. He went full speed ahead of this mission wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible so they could head back home. It was probably the fastest they had ever defeated their enemies and thankfully the other two men didn't comment on his behavior as they headed back to the lifeboat.

When they arrived back at the bunker he was hoping his feelings had been wrong and that everything would be fine when that latch door opened. His stomach dropped though when he looked out at the room and saw only one man standing there instead of four.

"Lucy's in labor." Was all he said matter of fact tone, but there was still a sense of urgency in his voice.

"What?!" He shouted and jumped out of the time machine and ran in the direction of where he knew she would be.

For all the wild thoughts that ran through his head her going into early labor was not one of them. He just had to hope he hadn't missed the actual birth yet, he would never forgive himself if he did.

He burst through the door and saw the missing three. His eyes went straight to his partner lying in the bed covered in sweat and her hair pulled up in a messy bun, he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Wyatt!" She cried as soon as she saw him.

"I'm here Lucy." He reassured her and himself.

He started to make his way towards her when their boss yelled, "don't come any closer."

"Why not?" He asked shocked and offended.

"You are covered in 1800's grime and germs and you are not going to get them anywhere near Lucy or this baby. You are heading straight to the showers and only after you have thoroughly scrubbed can you come back into this room."

"You can't keep me away from them! I need to be here now. I've already missed too much."

"And you will miss the entire thing if you don't go shower."

"I'm not leaving this room!" He shouted and took another step into this room.

"Master Sergeant Logan!" She shouted and everyone in the room froze. "I do not want to have to force you out of this room!"

"Wyatt." A weak voice spoke and everyone turned to look at the source. "Please go shower. We've waited this long I'm sure we can wait another 10 minutes."

He looked at her and nodded his head in agreement. He wanted to touch her and reassure her so badly, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he turned around and ran from the room and straight to his own to grab his towel and toiletries before heading to the bathroom. He didn't even bother to lock the door as he stripped, there was no time for chairs.

Once he was thoroughly scrubbed clean and knew he would be approved he turned off the water and started to dry himself off. A fresh pair of scrubs laid neatly on the chair ready to be worn. He didn't have time to process what all of this meant as he pulled them on. There was only a hallway now between him and his family and nothing was going to hold him back.

"I'm here!" He shouted barging in once more and running straight to his partner. "I'm here."

"You made it." She sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Nothing was going to keep me away from you."

She was about to say something back when a contraction hit her. Her face and body scrunched up in pain and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"You're just in time Wyatt, her water broke only a few minutes ago. Shouldn't be long now until it's time to push." Their boss explained.

"You hear that Lucy, it's almost time." The excitement was starting to set in. After months of waiting they were finally going to see their baby.

"I can't do this Wyatt!" She cried.

"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly.

"It hurts so much. I can't take anymore of it. The hardest part hasn't even come yet and I'm already exhausted."

"You can do it! You're Lucy Preston and can do anything you put you're mind to. Plus I'm here now and don't plan on leaving your side until this baby enters the world. I've already missed too much."

"Not your fault, you had to save the world before our baby could enter it."

Another contraction spiked and he allowed her to squeeze the life out of his hand as they rode out the pain.

"It's okay baby doll, it's all going to be okay." He whispered into her ear.

It wasn't lost on either of them that the old nickname slipped out. He hadn't called her that since the first ordeal started, but it finally felt like the right time to use them again. She desperately wanted to call him sweetheart, but she was too worn out from the last contraction. He didn't waste a beat though and simply kissed the side of her head knowing exactly what she was thinking and reassuring her that he knew what she meant when the words failed to come out.

True to their bosses words it wasn't long after that everything really started moving.

"I think I need to push." She cried after another long contraction.

"Don't do anything yet until I've had a look." The other woman explained and quickly took a peak under the sheet. "I think you're right, it's time."

"You ready for this?" He eagerly asked trying hard to be excited for both of them.

"Honestly, no. But it doesn't look like I have much of a choice now."

"Afraid not, but just think it won't be long now until we solve the great gender mystery."

"And pick out a name too?"

He let out a laugh, "Yeah that too."

"Okay you two." She pointed at the expectant father and assistant. "Help get her feet up and then Logan you stay by her head, Jiya you stay down here with me. Lucy, I want you to push on your next contraction okay?"

She let out a deep breath, "okay."

Everyone got into position ready to meet the newest member of their team.

"Remember you can do this." He whispered one last time into her hair.

"I feel it coming." She cried.

"Push Lucy."

Back and forth they want between contraction, it felt like an eternity before their boss exclaimed, "I see hair, a lot of it!"

"You do?!" She asked back.

Not letting go of her hand he leaned down to take a peak, "Yeah it's there and dark too!"

He couldn't take his eyes away now as he watched their baby start enter the world. He would continue to glance up at his partner to make sure she was okay and to keep encouraging her.

"One more big push Lucy!" Their friend cheered.

She gave everything that was left in her and pushed on that final contraction.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

"You hear that Lucy a girl, we have a daughter." He said tears forming in his eyes, which he was unable to take away from the tiny little person.

The new mother peaked between her legs to get a look as their boss cleared out the baby's nose. Finally, a cry broke the room, the most beautiful sound they had ever heard.

"Would you like to do the honors Dad?" Their friend asked holding out a pair of scissors.

He was so overwhelmed with love he could only nod his head. Very carefully he cut the umbilical cord and after that the baby was placed in a clean towel and on the mother's chest.

"You did it Lucy!" He said in disbelief and awe of how strong she was and the new life they had created.

She looked up at him a huge smile on her face and he couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips so overwhelmed with love for her and their daughter. When he pulled away the two shared a teary smile before looking back down at the tiny bundle on her chest.

"Sorry to tell you this Lucy, but your job is not done yet." Their boss explained breaking the moment.

"What do you mean? There isn't another baby in there?" He asked confused.

"No I promise you there was only one. Why don't you take your daughter and get her cleaned up and measured."

He nodded his head and carefully lifted the baby girl up, holding her for the first time. His partner let out a whimper at the loss.

"We'll be right over there. By the time Christopher is finished with you she will be all cleaned up and ready for proper cuddling." He said trying his best to comfort her.

He gave her head one final kiss before whisking his daughter away to get her checked and cleaned. She was on the small side, which was to be expected due to her early arrival, but nothing to be worried about. He properly cleaned her off and placed a diaper and the tiniest hat on her before swaddling her in a blanket.

He turned around holding the baby close to his chest and saw that the women behind him were finished as well.

"Here you go Mommy." He said testing out her new title for the first time. He liked the way it rolled of his lips and knew it wouldn't take long to get used to it.

She eagerly took the bundle into her arms and held her close. He watched as she closed her eyes and placed a kiss on their baby's head for the first time.

"Jiya and I are going to clean up and then give you three a moment to yourselves." Their boss explained. "You did an excellent job Lucy."

"Thank you for everything." She said back looking up to make eye contact with the other woman.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough. She is a beautiful baby."

"We knew she was going to be with that gene pool." Their friend chimed in causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Once everything was cleaned up and mother and daughter were deemed healthy the two women left the room leaving the new family alone for the first time.

"Scoot over." He said and helped her move in the bed so that he could sit down next to her.

He leaned back against the pillow and had her lean against his chest. With his other hand he ran a gentle finger up and down their baby's smooth skin. Her eyes were already closed.

"I can't believe she's real, she looks like a little doll." He whispered.

"I wouldn't believe it either if I still didn't feel the effects of her birth."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm still sore, but holding her makes all the pain worth it."

"I'm so proud of you Lucy. Going through all of this without any drugs and without me. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you from the start."

"It wasn't your fault Wyatt. You had to save history for the world and for her."

"I promise to be here from now on…or at least until that alarm blares again."

She smiled at his little joke and looked down at the baby in her arms. She finally opened her eyes back up again and showed off a beautiful shade of blue so similar to her father's and she really hoped they stayed that way.

After a moment of silence she said, "thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For giving me her."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should be the one thanking you. All I did was donate some of my stuff, you're the one that did all the hard work."

"That is a good point." She laughed, "but still you helped create this life. It might have only been one night, but look at what it brought us. This beautiful girl. We have a daughter Wyatt. A perfect little girl."

"Yeah we do." He smiled.

"I love you." She said looking straight at the baby that it took him a moment to realize she was saying it to him.

He tore his eyes away from their daughter to look straight at her, his mouth wide open. His look very similar to the face she wore when he muttered those same three words just under nine months ago.

"I've known it for a long time, but was too afraid to admit it. I didn't want to let myself get hurt again. But now that she's here and we're holding her, I'm not afraid anymore. I love you Wyatt." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." He quickly said not wanting to leave her hanging.

He didn't wait a moment longer before leaning over and kissing her properly. He'd never forgotten how it felt to have her lips on his. There was something more magical about this moment now that the results of their first night together was wrapped between them.

Both of them had matching smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes when they pulled away.

"I love both of you so much." He explained.

"Me too." Was all she could say back, the tears causing her to choke up.

A knocking on the door broke their moment and they put sat up and tried to compose themselves before the culprit entered the room.

"Is now a bad time?" Their friend asked peaking his head in.

"As good a time as any." He said hoping he didn't sound too chocked up.

"I tried to keep him away, but Rufus couldn't wait any longer." Their other friend explained as the pair walked into the room.

"I'm sorry I wanted to see the newest member of our team."

He gently lifted the baby from the mother's arms and held her up so their two friends could see her.

"You two really did that huh?" Their friend said in awe.

"Yeah somehow we did." He laughed.

"Does she have a name yet?"

"She's only been here a few hours, of course not." The new mother laughed from the bed.

"Okay enough pressuring the two parents it's time for presents." The other woman said and eagerly handed over a large bag.

"You did have to get us anything, you guys have already done so much!" She said.

"I know, but we wanted to. So open it already."

The new mother pulled away at the tissue paper and started pulling out vintage baby clothes.

"Jiya! Where did you find these?"

"I didn't, Rufus found them all for me."

"More like ordered me to get. Every time jump she made me to find the cutest outfit, which let me tell you sometimes was very hard."

"Did you know her gender?"

"No, I wanted to honor your decision to wait. Though I was very tempted to. Also, I've already washed everything twice. You'll probably want to wash them again before she wears them."

"They are perfect, thank you both so much! I can't wait until she is big enough to wear them."

"Conner and I are working on a little something too, but it's not ready yet."

"It's not a mini time machine is it?"

Their friend laugh, "good guess, but no. I think we're still a few years away before we're mass producing toy lifeboats."

"We'll leave you three alone now to rest." She said wrapping her arm through her boyfriend's to make sure he came with her.

"And to go back to whatever conversation you were having before we barged in." He added looking directly at the new father with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Somehow without him having to say a word, his best friend knew what had been exchanged moments before he barged in. He didn't know if he should laugh or kill him.

"Congrats guys." He said one last time before the two left the room.

"They've always had remarkable timing." She commented from the bed as soon as the door was closed.

He let out a loud laugh, "Yeah they do!"

The baby in his arms started to wiggle and let out tiny little cries.

"Oh hey now, none of that." He cooed and gently rocked her.

"You look like a natural." She commented a big but tired smile on her face.

"You think?" He asked sitting back down on the bed beside her.

"Yeah, it's like you were meant to be a dad."

"I thought I would never get this opportunity, but I'm so glad that she is going to let me be a dad. That you and I get to be her parents."

She let out a yawn and leaned her head against his shoulder. "She is incredible."

"She takes after her mom that way."

He placed a kiss on the head of both of his girl's. His heart felt so full right now and he was so tankful for second chances. He didn't know what he did to deserve both of them, but he knew he would never take his family for granted and spend the rest of his life protecting and loving them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well** **thus** **it, the final chapter! Thank you so much to all of you for reading this little fic and leaving such kind words, it truly means so much to me and kept me going. I do have many more ideas running around my head for this family, they're just too much fun. If you are interested in reading more of Lucy, Wyatt, and thier little girl please let me know!**

* * *

"You know she still needs a name." He commented looking at his two girls lying in bed.

It was a day after the birth and they still hadn't even talked about coming up with a name for her yet. Throughout the pregnancy they had ignored the topic and decided to wait until they knew the gender and saw their child before committing.

"I guess it's finally time huh?" She sighed.

"I mean we can keep referring to her as the baby, but I don't think she would appreciate it when she's a teenager."

"No probably not. Do you have any suggestions?"

He shook his head, "I would hope some idea would pop into my mind when I saw her, but so far I'm drawing a blank."

"I thought the same thing. I guess this is what happens when you don't even come up with a list of possibilities."

He ran a hand over the baby's head almost hoping through osmosis she would give him a suggestion of what she wanted her name to be. It was a silly idea, but they were desperate. Their boss said she wanted to get the pieces together as soon as possible to get her a birth certificate while not creating suspicion.

Now that she was actually here they did not need their enemies finding out about the newest addition, it was as if the stakes were even higher. He was willing to do anything to make sure she stayed safe, even if it was the impossible task of coming up with a perfect name.

"We can name her after Hedy Lamarr?" He finally suggested.

"I don't want to be those parents who name their child after the place they were conceived."

"So I guess Hollywood Land is out too?"

She shot him a dirty look which he only smiled back to.

"Well we could always name her after your sister, but that might be a little confusing when we eventually bring her back."

Instantly tears popped into the mother's eyes and not the good kind. He immediately plopped down in the chair next to the bed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He did not expect that reaction when he playfully made that name suggestion.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know if I want to bring Amy back."

"What? Why not?"

He was so surprised by her answer, though he did his best not to show it. Since their first mission all she wanted to do was save her sister and now that they had a child he thought she would have been more intent on bringing the younger woman back.

"I'm so afraid Wyatt that if we go back to the past and save her we will loose our baby." She explained. "I don't know how history and time travel exactly works, but we do know one small change can effect our present in big ways. What if our going back in time to save Amy make it so our daughter didn't exist?"

"I don't think that would happen Lucy."

"You think, but you don't know for sure. I love my sister so much and I didn't think anyone else would matter more to me until I had our baby. I know it sounds crazy, I've known Amy for over 20 years and this baby for no more than 24 hours, but she's already my entire world. I already can't imagine what my life would be without her and I don't ever want to find out. It hurts me more than anything saying that, but I have to put our daughter first."

"I know exactly what you mean. It's like your heart grew in ways you never thought it could. You're not crazy for putting our baby before your sister, that's called being a mother."

"But I feel terrible even saying it out loud!" She cried. "I've been thinking about this since the moment I found out I was pregnant and hoped that Rittenhouse would stop for a moment so we could rescue Amy, but that moment never came. Now I'm stuck deciding between my daughter and my sister and I hate it."

"It doesn't have to be a choice Lucy, you could have both."

"But what if I can't? What if by saving one life I loose another? I don't think my heart could handle that. Do you think that makes me a terrible person?"

"You and the word terrible don't even belong in the same sentence. You're a brand new mother put in a very hard situation. That doesn't make you a terrible person at, in fact it says the opposite about you. You have so much love in you and that's what's making your decision so difficult."

"But because of my decision my sister will be lost forever. No one will ever remember her but me."

"Then you have to do your best to honor that memory you have of her. You live each day as you know Amy would want you to and you share her story with our daughter. The two might never meet, but our child will know all about her aunt and how she gave her life so she could have one."

"So you would be okay if I stopped wanting to save Amy?"

"I've told you before Lucy I will support whatever decision you make. I just want you to be happy and if that means saving Amy I will be right beside you in the lifeboat. If that means stopping or taking a break then I will do my best to make sure you never forget her."

"Why do you always know the right thing to say?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "because I know you so well."

He pulled a few tissues for the box on the night table and handed them to her. She did her best to one handedly wipe her tears and nose, but the tears would not stop.

"I'm such a mess." She whined as she gave up on cleaning her face.

"You are not a mess. You just had a baby, which would throw anyone's emotions off. Plus you are trying to make an impossible decision. No one is going to blame you for all these tears. I'm pretty sure I would be more worried if you weren't crying."

"I just want it all to stop. I want us to enjoy our new daughter like a normal family."

"We are. That's why Christopher allowed us to stay locked in this room. So for a small moment we get to block out Rittenhouse and the rest of the world."

She nodded her head in agreement, but he could see she still wasn't convinced.

"Why don't you try and take a nap?" He suggested.

"But I'm not tired." She whined.

"I know, but I think closing your eyes and relaxing will help calm your body and mind."

"But we still haven't picked out a name." She countered back.

"What's another hour or two without a name? It's not like she's going to learn it that fast."

He leaned over to take the baby from her arms, but she only pulled the bundle in closer to her.

"I promise Lucy we're not going anywhere. We will both be in this room when you wake up."

Unhappily, she handed over the baby to him. Their daughter easily slipped from one parent's arms to another without a peep and only snuggled deeper into her father's hold.

"Sleep Lucy." He commanded settling down into the chair. "When you wake up you'll feel better and we'll be right here waiting for you."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"I love you." He quickly said.

"I love you too." She replied, her eyes still closed.

It didn't take long for sleep to take over the new mother, he had a feeling it wouldn't. Delivering a baby wasn't easy work, not to mention all the other stressors they've been dealing with.

"We always have to look out for Mommy okay? She's our number one girl." He whispered to his daughter.

The baby let out the tiniest little yawn, it looked like she was about to follow in her mother's footsteps and also take a nap. He lifted up his arms to kiss the top of her head and then made himself comfortable ready to watch over his family.

True to his word he was still sitting in the chair beside the bed when she woke up. As soon as he heard shifting in the bed he looked up from his book to see his partner slowly start to open her eyes.

"Hi." He smiled, "do you feel better?"

"Yeah, a lot actually." She replied sounding surprised.

She pushed herself into a seated position and looked directly at him.

"Where's the baby?"

"Happily sleeping." He pointed to the bassinet where their daughter was indeed resting. "It didn't take her long to fall asleep after you did."

"Well I'm sure she'll be up soon to eat. Did you get any sleep?"

"No, but it was relaxing watching you two and reading my book."

"You know it's good for the fathers to rest as well when the baby is asleep."

"Probably, but I'll catch some later tonight when you're up for the late night feeding." He replied with a teasing smile.

She was about to argue back, but before she could get her opinion out he leaned down and capture her lips in his. All words were forgotten then as she got lost in the kiss.

"I have something for you." He said after he pulled away quickly changing the subject.

"You do?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, have you ever heard of a push gift?"

"No."

"Well Jiya explained it to me, multiple times I might add. Apparently a man is supposed to buy a gift for his lady after she has his baby as a way of thanking her, hence the name push gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"That's what I told Jiya, but she insisted. I was going to find another way to thank you for bringing our daughter into the world, but then I found this on one of our trips."

He pulled out a small box from behind him and handed it to the new mother. She couldn't help but let out a gasp as she lifted the lid to find a gold locket inside.

"I know it wasn't easy for you to give away your old locket and this one could never replace it. But when I saw it in the window I knew you had to have it. Open it."

Tears formed in her eyes as she delicately opened the locket to find it had four panels, two holding the old pictures of her sister and the other two with pictures of her new family from the day before.

"We might not be able to get Amy back, but at least you'll always be able to keep her close to your heart and our daughter too. Jiya printed those out for me, but we can replace them with better ones."

"No they're perfect! This locket is perfect. You're perfect."

"Well I don't know if I'm perfect." He laughed, "but I can proudly say that I actually bought this locket and didn't steal it."

She looked at the four pictures one last time before closing it up and slipping it around her neck.

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and leaned down to give her a small kiss.

Little whimpers came from the bassinet and he quickly went over to pick up the baby.

"Don't worry we love you too." He said rocking her as he walked back over to the bed.

"I guess it's time to finalize that name." She sighed looking up at the bundle in his arms.

"I actually thought about something while you were sleeping."

"You did?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Yes actually! What if we name her after that suffragette? The one who was supposed to originally give the speech at the march."

"Alice Paul?"

"Yeah, what if we name her Alice? I know how upset you were that no one will remember Alice because of what Rittenhouse did, but at least this way we can honor and remember an incredible woman and the way history was supposed to be."

"I think it's perfect, but how about for a middle name? I don't want our daughter to be worried about living up to someone's legacy or trying to fill someone else's shoes. I want her to be her own person and create her own future."

"Middle name it is then! So what do you want for a first name?"

"Something original that has no tie to someone in our past."

He sat down beside her on the bed and the two stared at the infant. Her bright blue eyes were open and she looked right back up at her parents.

"What about Lydia?" She finally suggested.

"Lydia? Where did the come from?"

She shrugged, "I don't know the name just popped into my mind. She looks like a Lydia."

"Is there any famous Lydia out there?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Then Lydia it is!"

"Lydia Alice Logan, I love it."

"And what do you think miss?" He asked the baby.

She wiggled in his arms and let out a loud cry.

"While I think miss Lydia is happy with her new name, I think hunger is beats excitement. Hand her over."

He easily slid the baby into the mother's waiting arms. It didn't take long for her to latch on and the cries to stop.

"We have a name Lucy!" He smiled.

"About time too!" She laughed.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. The two watched their daughter still both in awe in the life they created. It might have been one night of passion that brought them to this moment, but the love they felt for each other had grown and strengthened in those months since conception. The road had been long and hard, but every bump had been worth it because it had led them to this moment, together lying in bed with their child.

They didn't know what their future (or past) held, but for now the new parents didn't care. The two wanted to live in this very moment and soak up every second they had with their newborn. Eventually tomorrow would come and when it did they would be ready. A new adventure was just beginning in this room and they couldn't wait to see what it held for their little family.


End file.
